


Ashes

by DoDatLikeDat



Series: Unbroken [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Lillian Luthor, Im sorry Maggie, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, M/M, Miscarriage, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Restraints, Sick Character, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cigarette burns, physical limits, psychological abuse, the Red Room Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDatLikeDat/pseuds/DoDatLikeDat
Summary: Maggie knows what she's doing the second she leaves the police precinct; she wants to let the world know that she doesn't want to hide anymore, doesn't want to let go more, doesn't want to feel more vulnerable in her life than she ever has. Maggie Sawyer doesn't want to be the one to be the bad guy behind this. But she knows when her sister is lying to her.(Or Maggie Sawyer and Natalie Gortman are trapped and need to work together by a mistake.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Natasha Romanoff/Wanda Maximoff, Nia Nal/Querl Dox, Ruby Arias/Natalie Gortman, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Winn Schott Jr./James Olsen
Series: Unbroken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860037
Kudos: 3





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this request awhile ago, I got requests from Instagram if you didn't know! But the main plot of this- okay, if you haven't seen Supergirl Season 5, Episode 2 about when a physic Martian takes over Kelly Olsen’s appearance and pretends to be Kelly? Remember? Am I making any sense? And it tricks Alex into thinking it's Kelly and Kelly almost died and blah blah blah?
> 
> But I switched it with Maggie, someone kidnaps Maggie and pretends to be Maggie and gets close to Alex Danvers. And gUeSs WhO? CADMUS. Oh yeahhh, baby. 
> 
> I have a lot of requests and asks if I could do a backstory on Maggie’s family, if she has siblings, if she has a mental illness/or a physical illness, if she still has contact with her parents and information like that. So I do like this and this wont be only one chapter! 
> 
> Oh and Natalie is kidnapped too, they try and find their way out and yeah, it's sad, it's angst, it's fluffy, it's……ugh.

Somewhere close Downtown in National City,

April 1st, 2022 p>

Time on Maggie’s watch: 2:47 p.m

//

“One, two…..three!” Maggie swung up her arm in sync with Giovanna’s arm at the same time while lifting Harley in the air while he squeals, laughing and his sneakers hit the pavement, walking instead and shaking his head for no more. It is a beautiful day in National City with bright, yellow sunlight shining down on all four of them while they walk, going to the National Park for the next hour and before Giovanna’s train leaves.

“Mama?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can we get ice cream?”

She sighs, shaking her head while Giovanna laughs, a medolic sound to her ears. Giovanna is her sister, her biological sister, she's seven years older and in her mid fourties now with four children of her own from aged three to fourteen, she now lives in Mexico but she comes twice a month to see Maggie in National City and their older brother, Cleo whose in the upper coast, Seattle.

“Well, why not, kid?” Giovanna also has a very thick accent.

“Really? Really, really?”

She ruffles his hair at the same time Giovanna puts Jeremiah down on the sidewalk, his older brother's hand in his while running to the swings, “How about the park first then we’ll talk about ice cream, okay?” She half yells while they are already giggling. Ever since last month of their monthly patrician visit, Harley is actually lactose intolerant and the best option was to flip his diet completely, vegan ice cream, switching brands on milk, eggs, everything.

And then, since lactose intolerant is actually triggered by another medical illness so they were freaked out for a whole week to get the results back but there is no sign of future worries that will happen now and/or was triggered. So Harley went through needles, having to drink this weird drink and be watched by doctors if he had a diary allergy or lactose intolerant, for his blood to be measured…..it's safe to say he was in screaming sobs, clutching onto his Mom to not let them do that and take him

“Harley, we just need to get your weight. We have to sit on the scale and see how heavy you are, you’re seven years old buddy, you're becoming a big, strong kid. Yeah?” Alex softly encouraged, Harley is on the wrinkling, white paper on the hospital table, a two big sizes for him as it goes to his knees. He bursts out unto crying a few seconds later, shaking his head, a breaking point for spending the whole day here and Maggie doesn't blame him, rubbing her two temples and sighing

Alex sighs, picking him up under the armpits as he slumps into her, arms snug around her neck, legs around her hips and crying while she rubs his back, mouthing sorry to the doctors, though they shake Maggie’s hand, come in tomorrow and make sure he gets extra TLC tonight and they're off. “Hey, shhh, we’re all done. We’re all done, no more baby.” Maggie reassures, moving the hair out of his eyes and he sniffles, eyes wide

“R-really?” He hiccups.

She nods, a little grin on her face and he reaches for her instead while they're out of there, he’s dressed in his big black winter coat for the cold winter months, his grey sweatpants to slip off and on. He's not usually this clingy but it was an emotional day, Harley is tougher than some kids but surrounded by needles, doctors and questions of his own body is uncomfortable, even Maggie is when she does for her own appointments so when he’s asleep in his car seat

Maggie doesn't realize she's crying, a hand wiping her eyelid, “That was a tough day.” She explains when Alex frowns, almost pulling over to see what's wrong but she nods, a hand in hers on the middle car console. “He's never…..god, he's never really cried like that since we adopted him. The crying just got to me.”

Alex nods, kissing her knuckles. “I know. It's okay, he's right there.”

“So you think he'll like my ice cream?” Maggie asks while Alex carries Harley inside, ready for movie time and a cuddle session until they have to go pick up Jeremiah from daycare

Alex just smiles, shaking her head.

“So? How are you?”

Giovanna smiles, shrugging. She's always been a little bit more quiet than usual but Maggie only ran into her last year, in Noonan's of all places in National City but she never forgot what she looked like, even as thirteen years old and Giovanna’s broken sobs, pleading their father to not take her. She still has nightmares, not about her father since she buried that hatchet a long time ago but leaving her siblings. “Good. Bovél got a new job as a engineer, finally, he didn't go to college for six years for nothing.”

“I went for four and look where I am.”

“Shut up.”

“And the kids?”

“Fuck, my head. Elena is going into eight grade and I’m suffering, we are trying to potty train Sonny since he's almost three and diaper money is not…..it. The middle children are absolute angels, Taylor and Sinama, absolute angels. Ama looks a lot like you.” Maggie smiles, bittersweet, leaning her head on Giovanna’s shoulder while a hand cups her face. She isn't allowed to meet any of he nieces or nephews, half of her siblings don't even want to see her in spite of her sexuality and “lifestyle”

“I miss you, _sorellina_ ,” Giovanna whispers with the wind blowing and the children’s laughter filling their ears and the sunlight in Giovanna’s honey brown eyes, playing with each other and she would do anything for Giovanna’s children to meet her own sons. “I know we don't see each other a lot but I’d do anything to stay more than a few days. Can't you tell Alex? I could stay for a few more days at your house, you know.”

Her heart aches, swallowing and kissing her coat padded shoulder, “I know. I miss you too. She wouldn't understand though….she’d also be pissed I’d be lying. She doesn't understand, she has own sister.”

“I know. I just…..I just miss you.” She smiles, a mirror to Maggie with dimples the same brown thin eyebrows, cupping her face and kissing both of her cheeks. Maggie remembers Giovanna used to do that to her since she could even remember.

She hopes one day she could see her for more than a secret hours.

// S

he doesn't even know what it is but when she climbs into the car after her seven hour shift of paperwork, she feels…..watched. She probably is with the empty styrofoam cup in the car console that she didn't put in earlier from the lunch with Gio but it smells like…..like cologne. Moving the hair away from her eyes, her hand casually goes to the keys in her other hand but switches, her gun in her hand and turning swiftly in her seat “Oh, a smart one this time.” But nobody is in the backseat.

And then she has a bag over her head, Alex’s name on her lips and a hoarse scream trapped in her throat.

//

“Hey, babe? You home?”

“No! But I am!” Alex smiles, Harley coming around the corner, probably up from his room, jumping up and down and she scoops him up anyway, Jeremiah holding onto her pant leg while getting his own snow boots off. She frowns, looking to see Maggie’s working bag but it isn't on the counter where she throws it, as well as her keys, but she does see a pair of size twelve shoes, a black leather jacket and- yup.

“Hey, Alex!” Yup, Natalie. She smiles, she hasn't seen them for a week or two but they're already busy with taking care of the Garage, co- parenting with Ruby to take care of Angel as well and they want to go to college, which is exciting. They're huge, twenty years old and 6’1, towering over Alex as she hugs them, patting their back and she's grateful for them, to be in their family but also for everything else. Her and Maggie do have demanding, risk taking every day and they both know that but they also don't want that to get in their way of each other, of their children and they do thank their babysitters with an extra paying when they get home late, the kids are in bed and the babysitters are usually highschool students and they have to go home as well.

It's not easy a lot of the time and help is there so they do take the help if they need it “Not that I'm not grateful for you coming by but, um,” She unzips her jacket, the buttons and sneaks her gun in the little desk and locking it quickly. “Maggie didn’t tells me she was going to be working late, did she text you or…..?”

They nod, ruffling Harley’s hair, “Yeah! Yeah, she texted me and asked to pick Little J up from daycare and Harley at school, I hope toast and jam with fruit is a good start?” Weird. This feels very weird. Natalie never cooks. Or prepares food. But they have also been talking in the texting group chat about trying to find more recipes for Angel who half eats and half still breastfeeds in the mean time. She nods, smiling her confirmations and the two kids run over to the table, digging in.

She pulls her phone out, she hasn't talked to Kara since yesterday since she was in the laboratory all day trying to work on her own medical studies but she swiped up. “Stand by.” Is all she texts since it's a code for “something is wrong but don't come until I say” sort of thing and she hurried to text, “I'm okay. Something feels off but I'll press the button if anything happens.”

Kara reads it but doesn't respond. Natalie is in front of her in seconds and she almost jumps, dropping her phone but smiles, holding it to her chest, “Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you.”

“It's alright. Just a long day.” “

Ah, yes. Is it cool if we play the Play Station for a bit?” Natalie also hates video games. They'd rather colour, read or book or try to play some sort of sport to entertain the little children as much as possible and she remembers, “ _I grew up homeless. I didn't have a phone or an Ipad or a Wii U to entertain me. Why would I need it now?”_ And her heart beats harder, she nods again and they offer their fist, she bumps it and hopes they don't hear her rapid heartbeat in her chest. “Kara, we have been breached.” Is the next thing she texts. But she grabs Harley and he whines, struggling out of her arms while she smothers his face with kisses and she holds his arms out in front of them, her finger flicking the red sun stimulator watch off, letting his powers run through.

He purses his lips, trying to ask what's wrong without Natalie hearing their rapid heartbeats and reading both their minds but she kisses her head, keeping Jeremiah upstairs with her. “What's wrong?” Is the next text.

She swallows, biting her nail, deleting her first text. “Have you heard from Natalie?”

“They were at our house for the whole day but they left an hour or so ago, they need to get the Garage ready to open in the morning.”

Her heart drops. “Shit. Jeremiah, up.” He raises his arms and she cradles him closer, opening the dresser drawer open while tightening the strap on her thigh, slinging the extra gun in that and her other gun in her hand. “Mama’s gotta go to work.”

//

The first thing they hear is another heartbeat, close. A lot of the time, well, when their superpowers first came to them they were younger, just at the age of thirteen and a week earlier they were found on the streets and then their powers came in. What a treat, hey? But they most be sensitive or something because they can feel everything, the blood in their veins, their heart thumping against their rib cage and their fingertips feel like their on fire “Nat…..Natalie, can y-you hear me?” No, they don't want to.

But moving their head to the side they feel a bone in their back crack and ping, they see Maggie. She's in her regular work clothes, black skinny jeans with a grey button up shirt tucked in and her usual grey leather jacket on but it's ripped and her shirt is coated with a dripping, dark substance. She smiles, breathing in through her gritted teeth and she's hanging from the ceiling and cuffs on her wrists Their eyes widen, trying to move her to help her get down but they're cuffed too, but it's regular cuffs.

Not knowing how long they've been here, they concentrate, even with being weak and their powers being blown out, they break out of the cuffs anyway, the discarded pieces flying off and rubbing the tender flesh. “Maggie, Maggie, are you okay? What did they do to you? What happened?”

They pull an arm under her thighs, pulling her close and she grunts, rasping for breath “They just…..I don't know, they just-“ They count to three in their head mentally, concentrating to not hurt her over sensitive, aching body all over again while breaking the cuffs and they can't get one off but she waves them off, shaking against them, “It's related to the case, Nat. They want Ruby, I don't know how they got in my car but I was coming home, I got in my car and a bag was over my head, I should have checked before like I always do but I'm so tired, I’m just-“

“Maggie, hey, it’s okay.” They pick her up again, trying to not jostle her while looking out the big, metal door as their exit coming in through the room and it's some…..it's like they’re underground. “I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Listen to me.” Red rimmed, exhausted eyes look at theirs and they smile, an arm tucking her closer realizing she's shivering. “I’m gonna get you home to Alex and the boys, I got you. Just gotta see where we can get out, okay?” She nods, eyelids fluttering and they hold her body with one arm, her legs wrapped around them in a sort of awkward way while they look out the window of the door, squinting.

Fuck it. Standing back, they tighten their hold on her, eyes squeezed shut and they kick the door, it comes off its hinges with loud, clear pops as it falls to the ground with a bang! And shit, now they really got their attention. Glass scraping their bare feet. It's about thirty feet big, six other doors connecting to it and other heads popping to look out the windows.

How many are there? How many people have been kept here? Is this a secret hideout for the terrorist group that went after Ruby? Did Marcus Deji do this? Their head swirls with questions but they try the first door they see, with more lighting in it than others, real light bulbs, another door in it and they slam it behind them, locking it. The room has a few tables with chairs crowded around it, a mini kitchen with a stove, open and closed cupboards and couches in the corner with messy pillows and blankets on it “Maggie, Maggie, I'm gonna put you down, okay?”

She nods, arms going under her to support herself to lay down, they take off their sweatshirt for her, only in a white tank top underneath with blue baggy jeans and she refuses it so they cover it with her at least, taking one of the chairs and placing it on the other door, keeping it locked. “What do you need after twenty four hours? We can't survive three weeks without food, we can't survive three days without water and we can't survive three minutes without air.”

“Water, food, air. Water. Maggie, hey, are you thirsty?” They ask but god, she probably is. Dilated eyes or a “far away” look in her eyes is seen, she's staring into space but she’s also sweating, her head is probably swirling and her hands are shaking. Opening through cupboards, pulling random stuff out, looking at it all with four or five water bottles, canned food, beans, carrots and some…..mold. They gag, eyes watering but they put it in the cupboard again, taking the water and canned food

“I don't want any,” Maggie whimpers, she is sensitive to light, to sound and to sudden movement, shaking her head but they cup her swollen, bruised chin, feeling like a dentist to say “ahh” and she shuts her eyes, swallowing but she drinks a whole bottle by herself, gasping and swallowing at the same time. They don't have any more arms but god, whoever is here they have been here for awhile and they dump out a backpack, putting the bottles, canned food and blankets in. A bang on the door makes both of them jump an they zip up the backpack, gesturing Maggie to come in and they slowly, carefully take away the chair away from the opposite door, slipping in and out and it's a whole other hallway, going left and right and a staircase in front of them. “Shit. Okay. If you want to see the sun, you have to go up, right?”

Maggie grumbled back.

//

Maggie does come back home a few hours later, work bag, her brown files in her hands, putting her police gun in the desk, shutting it and Alex comes down the stairs, excited. Natalie left not too long ago, she might have overreacted with thinking something is wrong but nothing was, she just thinks the worse, like all the time. Maggie smiles, toeing her shoes off and hands cupping her face, kissing her softly. “Hey, babygirl. I'm so, so sorry I came home late, this case has been busting my ass since Sunday, Gary put me on a stake out, we got the guy but gosh, I just wanted to come home.” She sighs a little and Alex kisses her again, missing her the whole day since they couldn't have lunch together like they mostly do. “What's with the face? Is that so bad for me to kiss you?”

“Hmmm, no. But the kids are playing upstairs and I don't want one of them to come down and see us making out.” She winks, booping her nose and pulling her closer in the house, tugging her down to sit. “You want some dinner? I made potatoes, sausages and steamed vegetables.”

Maggie makes a face, “I'm not hungry.”

“Okayyy. Well, what-“

“Mama!” Jeremiah comes down the stairs with Harley behind him making sure he won’t slip or fall, hugging both of her knees and Maggie gasps, pulling him up with a smile. Maggie kisses his cheek, squeezing him a little and lets him down, a hand on Harley’s head, ruffling. Harley smiles, a dimple popping but he looks to Alex, “Hi, Mama. Are you,….are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good. How was your day? I know you loved seeing Auntie Giovanna today.” She smiles down at him but he stops smiling, eyebrows softly pinched together the same as Alex's do, he chuckles a little and swallows hard, looking at Alex and holding her hand, and laughing, “What? Did you forget that you already saw her today? Did you have crazy snacks with Natalie?”

“Mama, what are you doing.” He hisses, tugging her hand

“Who is….whose Giovanna?”

“Nobody.” Harley smiles but he was born into the Red Room, he could lie into anything. “Just a police officer Mama works with. She worked with Gio in Gotham and then she came here when she came back. They go a long ways but Mama has always been…..” Alex is a secret soldier, she's an DEO Agent but the first thing she is, is a Mother, and she knows when her children lie. Especially about a person she hasn't heard Maggie has worked with. “…..articulate about work people. She doesn't think-.”

“What are you talking about?” Maggie laughs but it’s sharp and bitter coming out that Jeremiah even looks up, curious eyes, not ever hearing that come from his Mama before. “Giovanna is my sister, silly! Along with Antonio and Alejandro, remember? I'm the third youngest.” She taps Harley’s nose, whose confused with looking between his Mothers, he blinks at the gesture. “And now, what were we talking about?”

Alex leans against the counter, Jeremiah next to her and she wraps an arm around his shoulder, heart thumping. “Just the…..the lunch we were going to make Harley tomorrow. He loves a peanut butter and jam sandwich, isn't that right Harley?”

She looks to him, trying to get him to understand, Harley is the closest to Maggie but he smiles again, acting along and nods, hopping on the counter beside her “Yeah.”

Maggie smiles, beaming. “Great! Why don't we make you one tomorrow for sure? What kind of jam do you use?”

“Oh, just strawberry, Mom. Can you check, please?” He asks, batting his eyes and Maggie smiles, nodding, easily complying while he moved again, she's in the kitchen and six, seven feet away from them and he leans closer, eyes wide with fear and dread, “Mom, that isn't my Mother. Im allergic to peanut butter, I turn red and I itch and my throat feels funny. Mom, we have to go, I'm sorry. We have to-“

“Ah! Here it is!”

Alex nods, “I know, baby. Go upstairs to your room and press the button on your watch, two times. Go, go.” She shoves Jeremiah close to Harley, who takes his hand immediately, talking about a game they could play with their toy chains trying to distract him and the second she hears the door close, Harley locks it and she can breathe out a sigh of relief.

A hand is on her hand, but it doesn't feel any close to what Maggie feels like, it might sound weird or stalkerish but Alex knows how Maggie feels, tastes like for hell’s sake, they've been together for five years (one year is off) but she knows Maggie. Maggie also makes sure she would never ever use nuts or sesame seeds, Harley’s deathly allergy. She also doesn't or would never talk like that in front of children, especially Jeremiah. She feels hot, looking up to Maggie.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” God, it's almost a comical, sinister look in her eyes and she knows Maggie knows. She clasps a hand over Maggie’s smiling. “Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” She smiles tight, her hand reaching under the kitchen island counter that the gun is strapped underneath, pulling it out but she's shoved, hard, rolling onto her back and Maggie over her, green eyes gleaming down at her and she raised her gun, chest heaving “Where’s the real Maggie?”

“Oh, honey, she's long gone.” Gone. Gritting her teeth, she crawls, avoiding her offending kciks to defend herself, tackling her to the ground but a punch in the ribs gets her to the ground again, rolling around and she's on top, talking into her sleeve. “Go, go, go! Go time! Get the k-“ Hands tighten around her throat at the same time glass breaks meaning windows are being broken, a hand pounds on the door and she chokes, twisting herself over, doing a move that she hasn't mastered yet but she has her boot on Fake Maggie’s chest, six or seven people surrounding her.

She looks to the stairs, Harley is there. “Harley, run.” She mouths.

“I'm not leaving you,” He outbursts, loud sobbing and a tear streaked face and everyone looks to him, those bastards, but she shakes her head, tears blurring her vision.

“Harley, you have to leave. Go, now.”

“Mom,” He shakes his head, taking a step but she points the gun at the man at the stairs, not hesitating to shoot, she doesn't care, that's her son right there and he is not going to be taken. “Mom, she’s pregnant. She was too scared to tell you, It was too early, she said they didn't have a heartbeat y-yet, at- at the doctors place.” He hiccups, crying, and her own heart drops, mouth dropping open. “I'm sorry, she told me n-…..she wanted it to be a surprise for you! I'm-“

The first man jumps first and she lets the gun go off, Harley ducks, sliding against the wall and three of the men closest to her come running, a knee kick swiveled and damn, they must be trained into Judo or some top notch martial arts, the gun out of her hand, a punch so hard that she punched back harder, kneeing them in the groin. Grabbing the other’s jacket cuff while knocking their heads together, sliding over them with a graceful jump, sending her full body weight into the next, her elbow dashed into his face, holding his scruff while twisting the last guy's arm but her quicker, pulling her forward and jumping out of the way as she falls straight face into the floor where he was.

She tried to scramble back but they corner her and she's beaten with punches, kicks and all she hears is Harley crying, sobbing inconsolably.

//

She’s still shaking, lips parted with blood dripping out of her mouth, she coughs, harsh enough it hurts when it jostles her entire being, wincing. She didn't really do anything, three of the men trashed the house, emptying everything, spray painting the walls, slashing the pillows with knives, Harley was in the corner, Jeremiah behind him and fists clenched, he couldn't do anything but to listen to his Mom grunt and whimper and scream through her abuse while they took money, credit cards and jewelry.

Harley breathes out a sigh of relief, hands shaking as he plugs the earphones in the ipad, turning on music. He hands it to Jeremiah, to watch Dorah The Explorer but he shakes his head, whimpering and pointing at Alex, bloody, bruised and broken on the floor. “Mommy,- Mom- what's wrong with Mommy?”

Harley nods, swallowing. Licking his lips. “Yeah. But I'm gonna help her. You have to wear these, okay? Please?” Jeremiah looks between him and Alex but nods, seeing Harley placing his hand on his chest and rubbing. Jeremiah hasn't spoken a lot, he's not mute but it's also not wrong, some children don't speak until they're four or five. Harley uses sign langue to communicate when he doesn't want to talk. He nods, carefully putting them over his head and he's watching the cartoon, turned his back and a candle next to him for light. Harley takes the other candle, shaking while putting it on the floor, swallowing, his hesitant, still shaking as he pulls the hair away from her eyes.

“M-Mom? Mom, Auntie Kara is co-coming, okay? They're gone, t-they, they only took the- the money, okay?” Alex nods, a cut over her lip, her nose is swollen and her eye punched shut, a hand on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering. “Mom, I'm sorry I lied! I'm _sorry_ , I just- Mama told me not to tell you, she wanted to be a surprise, she wanted to show you, she wanted you to be happy!” She smiles, lips quirking up but it goes down as soon as it happens, “It's okay. We’ll find her, okay? You were so brave, my boy. So brave. Let me just….let me just rest for awhile.”


End file.
